DigiTale
by MagicalAnime
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to some of the next generation of the DigiDestined? Here is their tale. *Note* The characters are somewhat modified, and some are added*


Digi Tale

Disclaimer

I do not own digimon, nor will I ever claim to. This is merely a fan fiction.

Note: I know that the ages are a bit off, but to save me from a massive headache, Tai's son is 12, along with Mizzy. (Mizzy wasn't shown in the 25 years later eppy.) Kari & TK's kids are the son, who is also 12, and Kata, who is eight. (Kata wasn't shown in the 25 years later eppy either; she was home sick with their grandma. ) TK's son is older now, off to college, because it wasn't until all the siblings were in that I realized I forgot him. ;;

Chapter 1

The alarm blasted its siren at me, the red numbers leering at the back of my previously sleeping head. Groaning, I flipped over, skinny arms flailing at the source of the irritant.

"The alarm's down here, as always, Kata!" Blinking my clear reddish eyes down at my brother, I drowsily smiled, sheepish.

"I'll learn someday." I replied. Turning over, I stared up at my white ceiling, only about two feet above me. I ran my hands through my short hazel hair, thinking. A creak below me indicated that my brother was finally bouncing, literally, out of his lower part of the bunk bed, and flinging open the closet eagerly.

"You should get out of bed soon, sis." He said, pulling on his clothes as quickly as human nature allowed.

"Uncle Taichi's coming over!" That was enough to get me out. I'm usually a morning person, but my sleep was knocked out of balance because of my dreams. I could never remember what they were about when I woke up, but I could only remember the sense of fear. Usually, my brother was the sleeper, and I the morning person. Sighing, I shrugged it off as I wiggled down to the ladder at the foot of my bunk bed, and slipped down silently. Stretching, I looked at my brother, grinning.

"Gimme five minutes."

It was only half an hour after I had staggered out of bed before Uncle Tai came over with our two cousins. The two were always hyper, running around with a soccer ball out in the park by our apartment. My brother went with them too, but I usually stayed inside. I couldn't play soccer well, and my cousins hogged the ball a lot. The girl's name was Mizzy, and she and her brother were twins. Naturally, I didn't socialize with them a lot, only at meals; they were always playing soccer. I played with Patamon, Gatomon, and Agumon on days like this. But today, I wouldn't. I would try soccer today, or at least be the referee with the whistle my mom gave me.

"Kata! Are you going to come out to play today?" My cousin called. I never really knew his name. Not even waiting for an answer, the trio sped off, laughing.

"I don't get it, Kari. Why doesn't she ever go out to play?" My uncle asked in a low whisper. Kari was my mum's name. I don't usually like to eavesdrop, but it was hard not to hear him.

"She just didn't get the need-to-play-soccer gene that both your kids, and one of mine, got!" Kari laughed. Fiddling with my whistle, I stepped out in my socks onto the balcony, looking down at my siblings. Inwardly, I debated actually going out, but before I could decide, Agumon appeared at my side. The dinosaur digimon was up to my nose, and bright yellow.

"Hey Agumon!" I said, giving him a hug. After hugging me back, he stepped away, looking at me with his green eyes. I wasn't much to look at; hazel brown hair, pink and white shirt, jeans, pink gloves up to my upper arm, and pink and white shoes. I fiddled with the whistle around my neck, a habit I did a lot.

"You look exactly like your mother, you know that?" He said, smiling. Together, we walked back over to the railing, and on my tip toes, I looked down. My relatives were like ants, scurrying about with the ball and the self proclaimed nets.

"I've heard that a lot." I replied. "I was thinking of actually playing today, you know, just to give it a try?" Agumon nodded, and put his claws on my hand.

"I'll come with you. Kari wasn't so big on soccer either until she hit twelve you know." He said, leading me down. Shyly, I nodded, hoping that I wouldn't be a huge embarrassment to my sibling. A flutter of wings told me Patamon was on the way.

"Hey Kata! Where are you going?" my father's partner asked. I smiled at him, and pointed down to where the soccer game was going on. Agumon peeked around me, and nodded to Patamon.

"She's going to give it a try today." Patamon smiled, and landed on my hair, ruffling it a bit.

"Good luck!" He called, and flew off to tell my dad where I was going. Soon enough, we reached the field. I never realized how noisy it was down here! The light kept glinting off of my cousin's goggles into my eyes, and it was really hot out here…

"Hey, guys?" Agumon called. The game stopped abruptly; my appearance was almost as strange as Agumon's stopping the game. "Can Kata play with you guys?" I was quite surprised to see my brother smile, and pull me out onto the field.

"So what you do is…" my brother began, before Mizzy burst in.

"You just kick the ball into there, okay? No hands allowed!" It wasn't unfriendly at all, just eager. Agumon chuckled, obviously recognizing his partner's attitude in the kid.

"Play ball!" he roared, winking at me, before jerking his head forward. I saw my cousin running for the ball, which was in front of me! Panicking, I ran away, kicking the ball just out of his reach. Exhilaration flooded my body; I was playing soccer, just like my relatives were! It was almost instinct, just run, kick, check. I quickly fell into the rhythm, short hair flying out behind me. Taking a moment to look back, I made sure the older boy wasn't hurt, and made to kick the ball again. That moment was vital, however, for Mizzy had taken the opportunity to sneak up and kick the ball out of my reach. Flipping over myself, I crashed into the grass, twisting my right ankle somewhat. I didn't hear a crack, but it burned like fire. Wisely, Agumon sent up two Pepper Breaths, and made over towards me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He looked strangely blurry, and I wiped away my tears with my arm that wasn't holding my ankle. I didn't know what to say, seeing as the others kept playing on. Gatomon had run ahead, sprinting full out on all fours, blue eyes wide with concern. Agumon waved her over, and my mom's partner ran her paws over my swollen ankle, her black claws light as a feather.

"I think it's sprained." Agumon said, looking at me, but talking to Gatomon. My mom came running a few seconds after, followed by Dad and Patamon. The arrival of the adults was finally enough to tear eyes off of the game, and look over to me. I flushed hot red, all ecstasy from the game gone. The news was related to TK, and Gatomon looked at my ankle, and held up three claws. I winced visibly. I knew that there were four degrees of sprains – third was second worst. My mom already had her phone out, calling her old friend Joe's brother. TK picked me up in his arms, and with Kari, stepped into the ambulance that had just arrived. Naturally, none of the digimon could come along, so Gatomon and Patamon stayed behind, looking frantic.

"Sorry guys," I said through the fog of pain centered at my ankle, looking at my relatives. Kari's eyes fogged up a bit more even, and just before the door closed, Gatomon hopped in, unable to stand not being with her partner.

"I'll watch the kids." Uncle Tai said, waving at me, trying to tell me that everything would be okay. I knew I'd be fine; I think he was trying to console my mom. The last thing I saw was Agumon – his large green eyes downcast, blaming himself.

After extensive prodding, and lots of talking, we finally arrived at the hospital, where Joe's brother was ready to see us.

"You got yourself into a fix, right honey?" he said, winking cheerily at me. He looked at my mom's Gatomon, and a flicker of recognition passed through, although it could have been my imagination through my pain.

"It's sprained, third degree." He said, looking down at my ankle. My jean leg was rolled up to reveal the injury. I didn't want to look.

"Looks like Agumon should get a medical degree!" TK joked, trying to lighten the mood. I smiled at him, and held his hand through the pain. Even though no one was laughing, I quietly told him,

"I thought it was funny." I said, smiling up at my dad. Tenderly, he hugged me close to him.

"I know you did." He told me. Kari held my hand, and I smiled up at her.

"I'm okay." I told her, trying to put on a brave face for my worried mother. However, both of us knew that I was faking, which made my mom cry all the more. It was a while until I was finally let out of the hospital – with strict instructions to **not play any sports or move around too much for two weeks.** I even had to wear an ankle brace on my leg, and hobble around on crutches. Lucky for me, it was the summer, so I wouldn't have to be moving around at school. Joe's brother arranged for a taxi to take us back to my home, so Dad was in the front seat with my Mom in the back. I looked out the car window, and saw that it was pretty dark out. Yawning, I wondered how long I had actually been inside the hospital. Finally, I snuggled up against my mom, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
